Férin
over Eterna. |province = Almia |nation = Disparu |area = 2,750 km² |location = 51° 23′ 0″ N, 68° 42′ 0″ W |population = 2.8 million }}Eterna (pronounced , sometimes or ) is the capital of Almia (a province of Disparu) and it is Disparu's largest and most populated city. Eterna is located on in . Parts of the city is located on the outer shores of Lake Manicougan. The current mayor of Eterna is Platina Berlitz. Eterna was the capital of Disparu until 27 July 2009, when the capital was moved to Jubilife. History The city of Eterna was originally named as the city of Ferinh, and was the temporary capital of during the Canadian Crisis. After the Referendum of 2009, the city was renamed to Eterna by its first mayor, Platina Berlitz. Eterna used to be the capital of Disparu until 27 July 2009, when the capital was moved to Jubilife. The reason for the move was that Eterna was becoming congested, and the Government needed a new capital that was dedicated to the Government. Etymology Eterna is a shortening of , a word that is synonymous with forever. Sectors The City of Eterna is split into seven sectors - Eterna North, Eterna South, Eterna East, Eterna West, Eterna Commons ( ) and the Eternamagne (Government Zone). Eterna North, South, East and West are residential sectors. Eterna is split into four Eterna North, Eterna South, Eterna East and Eterna West. The Eterna Commons and Eternamagne are both part of Eterna South. Notable Locations Old Parliament The Old Parliament, located at 1 Government Sector, Eternamagne, is the main building of the Government Complex in Eterna, and is the seat of the Provincial Government of Almia. It contains the Almian legislature, the office of the Governor and the Premier, as well as the office of most provincial members of Parliament. Some of its wings and galleries have been turned into museums. It was of the Government of Disparu until the capital was moved to Jubilife. It was also the temporary seat of the now-defunct until Disparu's secession from Canada on January 2009. Global Information Centre The Global Information Centre, is a building located in the Eterna Commons. The Centre helps the flow of information, technology, money, soldiers and other transactions in and out of Disparu. It used to be the location of the embassies of different nations, however they were moved to a new location after the building was renovated. Bank of Disparu The Bank of Disparu (French: Banque du Disparu) is located at 98 Lakefront Avenue, Eternamagne. It is the regional headquarters of the federal-level Ministry of Finance, as well as its provincial-level counterpart. They also plan the government budget, stimulate the economy, control public money and produce charts about the local and international economy, both available for public viewing. The building is one of the tallest buildings in Disparu, and it is also one of the most modern buildings. It's energy system is highly efficient, and 40% of it's energy comes from and . There is also a studio inside the building, where the National Lottery Department is broadcast on the Disparu News Network, and several other private stations. Château Eterna Château Eterna is the official residence of the Monarch of Disparu, located at Eternamagne. It is currently occupied by King Lance I. It is located on Château Hill. Some of the château is accessible to the public, and tours are conducted daily. Even though it is accessible to the public, the security is still tight. There are several checkpoints one must get through first before getting into the Château. It is considered to be one of the securest locations in Disparu. It is also rumored that the Château can survive a nuclear attack. Even though it is technically the Monarch's official residence, the current Monarch, Lance Pikachurin, spends most of his time in Château Jubilife for most of the year. The Château is usually only used for official purposes, although the Monarch sometimes stays in the Château during holidays and vacations. It is rumoured that the Château is by the of the late Queen Caitlin Darach, although official sources have denied this claim. The Olympic Stadium The Olympic Stadium (French: Stade Olympique), also known as Eterna Stadium, is located at downtown Eterna (Eterna Commons). The stadium was rebuilt after the formation of Disparu, when TDO finally sent it's Economic Enhancement Grant. Sports tournaments such as , , , , , , and are usually played here. There are also some concerts held within the stadium's field. There is a restaurant built at the side of the stadium, which has a good view of the entire field. A hotel is also attatched to it, with 70 rooms overlooking the field. Like the Rogers Centre, the Eterna Stadium has a retractable roof. DNN Centre The DNN Centre is the headquarters of the Disparu News Network, located at the Eterna Commons. DNN's main broadcast dish is located here, which covers most of the city. Most national broadcasts, such as DNN:National, are filmed here. aeroDome The aeroDome is a modern stadium in Eterna owned by aeroDisparu. Located in the heart of the Eterna Commons, it is a multipurpose stadium, and can acommodate basketball, and and . It is home to the Eterna Maple Leafs (ice hockey), the Eterna Raptors (basketball) and the Eterna Rockets (lacrosse). Eterna Stock Exchange :Main article: Eterna Stock Exchange The Eterna Stock Exchange is a located in the Eterna Commons. It is the largest exchange in Disparu. Sister cities * Khatalia, Grand Besaid * Tamaku, Grand Besaid Category:Cities Category:Capitals Category:Cities of Disparu